Beautiful Disasters
by Rydia Ravyn
Summary: Sophomore year is over;a one sided relationship has been broken and the effect of heartbreak has taken control over Kagome's mind and heart. When unexpected events bring two teens together,they learn that... Full summary inside. Please read and review.
1. The Beautiful Ones

Disclaimer "If you know them, I don't own'em

A/N: This is a story about the highs and lows and relationships. And forming and breaking old and new friendship and all the mixes of high school drama. I really hope that all of those who read it will like and enjoy it

Please read and review

~~~~~~£~~~~~ (*o*) ~~~~~~£~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 1 – The Beautiful Ones**_

_**Paint a Perfect Picture**_

_**Bring to Life a Vision in Ones Mind**_

_**The Beautiful Ones Always Smash the Picture**_

_**Always Every time**_

"_**The Beautiful Ones"-Prince**_

Kagome POV

(August 30)

"Ah! Beat you again. Kagome you are really bad at this." Sango bellowed at me. "This is like what, the umpteenth time I beat you?

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes "You just got lucky." I said

Sango and I were playing _Tekken_ in the game store in Tokyo Mall, waiting for Rin and Ayame to show up so we could do some last minute shopping for school. I couldn't wait. The summer weather was getting on my nerves and I couldn't wait for autumn so it would cool down.

I was in the midst of putting my headphones in my ears to listen to the latest single from Hamasaki Ayumi, _Sunrise Love is All, _to drown out Sango's victory cheer, when I turned around and saw him.

By him I mean Hojo and he was with her.

Hojo… my previous boyfriend. We had been dating since we were in the eighth grade. He was my first love. I shared my first kissed with him; I shared my firsts of everything with him. I thought he felt the same way. But it turned out his feelings were not as strong as mine. He began blowing me off and grew distant from me as time went on.

I believed he just needed some space so I gave it to him and that pretty much ended our relationship. I was in denial at first, believing that he would come back. But I finally realized he wasn't going to come back to me when I saw him kissed the girl "who must not be named".

Three years together gone… just like that. Wasted.

My world shattered. I thought I was the model girlfriend. I gave support, love, companionship, and I even went as far to show him I was willing to give up the V-card, even if I wasn't ready. What did I do wrong?

"Kagome," Sango called to me when she saw who I was looking at.

"Kagome. This is ridiculous." Sango spins me around to face her, putting her hands on my shoulders, shaking me. "You can't just mope around about this."

I scoffed. "I thought you knew me better Sango. I don't mope," I crossed my arms over my chest, turning away from her. "I sulk"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Same difference,"

"Whatever," came my soft reply. After a pregnant pause, Sango opened her mouth.

"Gome-chan, you shouldn't dwell in self pity. It will only consume you, leave you self loathing and bitter. And who wants to be around that. Then you are going to bring me down in the mud with you then I will have to bring Rin. She'll bring Ayame. Then we will all be cynical, self hating, bitter-"

"Sango. Stop, I got you." I hated when she referred to my childhood name and starting babbling about this and that. "You're right. I shouldn't wallow in my self pity. I'm better than that." Even if she was right, I think this failed relationship between me and Hojo has forever left me scarred. I will never be the same regarding something as fickle and erratic as love ever again.

"Good, glad you see it my way." Sango smiled. "Now let's call Rin and Freckles. I'm starving."

As if on cue, Rin, with her brightly colored orange tank top, blue denim shorts and wild brown hair came running around the corner with Ayame close at her heels. "Look, there they are," she loudly shouted. As Rin and Ayame came steadily closer, I knew I could not stay down for long with these girls vivacious infectious personality with me all day.

After they finished catching their breath and Sango whipped me in another game of _Tekken_, we headed to the food court.

And then we saw them.

Them meaning the Elite Group, the most popular girls in Kikokushijo Academy.

The elite group, whose parents hold certain means and professions that, with their power and wealth, had the ability to influence their followers with their beliefs, actions, and zests. Whose children had the audacity to act like they own the damn place when in actuality they owned nothing, not even the clothes on their backs.

And I, Higurashi Kagome, detested them with a passion

They had emerged from the popular lingerie store _Iroppoi_, making their way towards us. Wearing a white tank and a long, flowing red colored skirt that grew darker in color from waist to foot, was Kasaki Kikyo, the supposed leader of the "elite girls", trailing behind her was Sakaki Kagura, the superficial bitch, Arisawa Yura, the know it all, and finally Soumi Kaguya, a notorious narcissist. It was rare to see them out side of school and even rarer to see them without their boyfriends. Wonder where they were.

I seen them at school from a distance, but from that distance, I had seen enough to not approach them for anything, not even to spit on me if I was on fire. But for the first time, I could really see them up close. And I must admit each of them was more perfect and beautiful than the last.

I held my breath, not out of fear, but anticipation, as Kikyo strolled by looking at me with a piercing gaze that seem to look right through me. She seemed…delicate, an ethereal beauty, but quiet and mysterious. Yura and Kaguya chatted their way past us. But I couldn't say the same for Kagura.

"See something you like, ass kisser". Referring to my looking at Kikyo and the rest. All her friends stooped. And so did my heart. Me and my wandering eyes. Way to go Kagome. Way to go.

"…" Before I could even think of a response Sango replied for me. "Nothing of importance" she replied harshly and with a very hard arched eyebrow. I was really shocked. I've never seen Sango so confrontational.

"Come on Kagura," Whined Kaguya. "Don't waste your time and breath on those losers. Let's go eat then get the dress I'm buying for Inuyasha's back to school party tonight"

Yura laughed and Kagura smiled at me.

"You're right. I won't let these ass lickers get me riled up." She rolled her perfectly lined eyes, sized me up and left. Yura and Kaguya followed suit, expect Kikyo. She tilted her head and turned her gaze towards me and Sango.

"Sorry," she said smoothly. "Kagura can be a little mean."

Yeah. Apologize after the damage is done. Out of all of them, Kikyo pisses me off the most. She the type to stand idly by while the damage is being carried out then apologizes for it later, like she really means it.

"Yeah" I said.

She pulled a piece of stray hair behind her ear and focused her gaze on me. She looked so pale and so fragile… and so depressed.

"See you guys at school. She said finally. Turning her attention towards her friends and followed after them. What would a disparate glamorous girl like that be depressed about?

"You rock, Sango" Ayame said.

"What were you staring at them for Kagome?" Rin asked curiously. "It's not like you haven't seen them a thousand times."

I huffed. "I don't know." Soundlessly I cursed myself for looking so weak. I turned to Sango. "Thanks Sango."

"Don't mention it kiddo." Rubbing her stomach she said. "Can we finally eat now? I'm starving."

~~~~~~£~~~~~ (*o*) ~~~~~~£~~~~~~~

On our way out from the food court, we were ready to finally do what we set out to do. Go shopping.

(_Hours Later)_

"Oh my goodness! I am never shopping with you guys ever again! Sango yelled.

My poor tomboy of a friend was not an enthusiastic shopper. She was ready to go when we walked out of the last store, which was a hours ago. But being the indecisive shopper that Ayame is, she basically had to try on every outfit in the store and when she couldn't find what she wanted we would move to another store, starting the process all over again. Sango was fed up.

"Oh come on Sango, you know how I get." Ayame said from behind the changing curtain. "If I can't find the perfect shirt that matches the perfect pair of jeans, which goes with the perfect pair of shoes, the whole outfit is off and then I would have to start from scratch. The same goes for the perfect blouse that compliments the perfect skirt that matches the perfect pair of stilettos."

"Can't you just mix and match like the rest of us." Sango complained.

"Nope," she said as she walked out from behind the curtain. "Mixing and matching would throw off my whole wardrobe. What about this one?" she asked as she twirled around, showing off the outfit.

"I don't understand you." Sango said as she slid on floor.

"It looks gorgeous." Rin sighed.

"You said that about the last one Rin!" retorted Ayame

"That's because the last fifty and the fifty before that were gorgeous! Honestly Ayame, if you don't take our word for it, why even bother asking our opinion about the damn outfits if you are just going throw it out! Pick a fucking outfit so we can fucking go!" Rin snapped.

"But-"Ayame started. But I tuned them out. We had literally been in the mall all day. Our first stop was _Hardcore._ When we didn't find anything in there, we went to _Bijutsu,_ Sango had got her stuff within the first thirty minutes of being in there. She got all her ripped denim jeans, vintage shirts, and matching bracelets. Rin followed suit thirty minutes later but in another store called _Metamorphosis_. That girl could find anything and make it work. I found all my stuff in _Doresu._

After we left there we went to _Nozomi, HiTsuZen,_ and_ Asa Yoru_. I thought for sure she would find something in _Asa Yoru_. But that didn't even work out, Ayame walked in then walked right out. Now we were in _AkaBARAs_, a clothing store to old for her age if you ask me. Ayame was too indecisive to do last minute shopping. We came here round twelve and here it is coming to eight thirty. This really was ridiculous.

And now I had to use the bathroom

"You guys I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my stuff." I told them before I left the store

On my way to the lower floor of the mall, I was taking in all the sights I was seeing. Parents shopping and laughing with their kids. Teens in the arcade room playing the new release of some action adventure game. Kikyo talking to some boy with dark hair. Employees passing out free samples on the food court, people paying their phone bills.

Wait a minute. Kikyo. Boy with dark hair. Didn't Inuyasha have silver hair? I quickly retraced my steps back to the place where I saw her and the boy. They were in a dark ramen shop called _Ichimaru's_.

Now, I wasn't a nosy person by nature. But my curiosity got the best of me. Forgetting all about going to the bathroom, I concealed my face with a menu I had picked when I walked in, I quickly but quietly ran into a booth near them.

They were whispering, so I couldn't really hear everything.

"…… call it……"

"… you knew…." A couple of seconds later

"Yeah but….. especially Inuyasha"

"… "

"Sick of …. guilt."

"…. Hurt…"

Just then, the damn waitress came over blocking out anything else I might have heard with her loud voice. Ordering something cheap off the menu and a free glass of water, I continued straining my ears for more secrets to be revealed.

After a couple of minutes of silence and after waitress came and left. I still didn't hear anything. I finished my bowl of pork ramen and still didn't hear anything. I was about to give up and just sneak out when I heard the determination and conviction come out of Kikyo's voice.

"I won't do it anymore."

Damn. What in the hell were they talking about?

Just then I heard shuffling of clothes like someone was trying to get up.

Oh shit. She's going to see me. And I had nothing to cover my face with. _Shit. Shit_. _Shit._

And just then, by the grace of the gods above, the waitress saw that I had finished my bowl and had come to ask if I needed anything else. Thank goodness.

The waitress thankfully covered the portion of the table that I occupied and by the time she had finished asking her questions, Kikyo and the guy left. I didn't see the guys face only the back of his head. Damn. So few details and still no face.

I was getting up digging in my pocket in the process to give the waitress a tip. Once I got my wallet out and retrieved the money, I sneezed and dropped my wallet. Bending down to pick it up, and when I looked up, Kikyo was looking directly at me. She was just at the entrance of the shop which was a few feet from me, but from the intensity of her gaze, she might as well been in my face.

I held in my breath, not in anticipation this time, but fear. She looked like she wanted to kill me. I was literally backed into a corner and had no where to go. But she didn't know I had claws too.

Then she did something totally unexpected. She smiled.

_She smiled at me_. Then she turned and walked away. Just like that.

But I wasn't fooled. Not even for a minute. Something was in her gaze, something dark just waiting to last out.

I guess its true; the beautiful ones do hurt you every time.

~~~~~~£~~~~~ (*o*) ~~~~~~£~~~~~~~

_**You Make Me so Confused**_

_**The Beautiful Ones **_

_**You Always Seem to Lose**_

Please leave a review

Constructive criticism please.


	2. Let it Rock

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers and Sandrial Tsubasa for adding my story to his/her favorites list. And I hope you silent readers enjoyed the first chapter too.

~~~~~~£~~~~~ (^o^) ~~~~~~£~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 2 – Let it Rock**_

_**Because when I arrive, I'll bring the fire**_

_**Make you come alive, I can take you higher**_

_**What this is, forgot? I must remind you**_

_**Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

"_**Let it Rock"- Kevin Rudolf**_

Kagome POV

(August 30th , five minutes later)

After the events at the ramen shop, I went to do what I had attended to do in the first place before I saw Kikyo and her mystery man, use the bathroom. On my there, I was pondering what had happen.

_Is Kikyo in troubl_e? From what I had heard, it sounded like the mystery guy was trying to convince her to do something. _No. _It sounded more like he was threatening her with something.

_Was she cheating on Inuyasha and the dude was threatening to come out about their relationship if she didn't do something? Oh, maybe it's a secret liaison and they were planning something and she didn't want to go along with it. Or did she owe a debt. Maybe it had something to do wi- Owww_

I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something. Not something but someone with a hard chest, who had what appears to be something red on his white polo shirt. And because of me, the red whatever it was was on him, the floor, and in my hair._ Great._

"Oh. I'm _so_ sorry," I apologized immediately, bowing my head. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I looked up pulling my dripping wet hair back in the process.

"Are you oka- _Miroku_!" I said surprised. What. Was I going to see all the elites today?

Ishikawa Miroku. The academy's biggest flirt. He was a violet eyed, paint brush wielding, charismatic flamboyant flirt that was never seen without a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He was laid back and was rarely seen without a smile on his face. He was nice but a bit too nice for my taste.

"Owww, Kagome. What a noggin you have." He continued to babble on.

"Great. I just brought that smoothie and now I'm out of a shirt." He said looking at his empty cup and then his shirt.

"Oh I'm really sorry Ishikawa-san. I wasn't looking and-" he cut me off.

"Please, Kagome. Lose the formality." He said with a funny gleam in his eyes. "We've known each other too long for that." _That's funny; I could have sworn we were still on a formal basis. I don't even know him that well._

He must have seen the skeptical look for he changed the subject to more pressing matters such as the one we are in now. My wet hair and his red stained shirt.

He raised his eyebrows. "So Kagome, how are you gonna make this up to me?"

I blinked then continued to stare. _Was this guy for real? _Ha-ha. I laughed to myself. Of course he wasn't.

"So…. Are you gonna answer me or just stare?" He stated bluntly. _Apparently he was serious._

"What…I..I don't understand. It was an accident"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll tell you what. You and your girls come to Inuyasha's party tonight and all is forgiven." I looked at him like he was crazy. The elites and us? At a party? I don't think so.

He knew damn well we didn't get along. Not so much the elite boys, but it was those damn girls I couldn't stand. Us going to that party was a disaster in waiting.

"And if I say no?" I challenged.

That funny gleam came into his eyes again. "You don't want to say no Kagome. It's either this or…" He eyes trailed over my body. "Or we can get to know each other better."

_Seriously?_ I blinked then blinked again. Silence. When he saw that I wasn't going to reply, he sighed.

"It was a joke, Kagome. Listen, just forget about the shirt. You and your friends just come to Inuyasha's party tonight and I guarantee that you will have a good time." He coaxed.

I pondered it. I guess it would be nice to let my hair down before school. I was pretty sure Sango and the others wouldn't mind if I said yes for them.

"Sure." I said giving in.

"Great, let me just give you the address."

After he had given me the address, we chatted for a couple of minutes before we parted ways.

But Miroku, being his usual flirty self, had to comment on my hair, saying that 'a wet style suits me'. I ignored him and kept going.

I had to get back to my friends and tell them the news about Kikyo and the dark haired mystery dude and that we were now invited to a party with the most popular people at school. But before all of that, I had to use the bathroom and fix my hair.

"I still don't see why we have to come here." Sango huffed angrily as we got out of the cab. "I mean, it's the _elites_. The most popular people at school, ain't no way in the world they would invite us to something like this." She continued.

I paid the cab driver and ignored Sango's rant. It took awhile convincing them to come to this party and of course they were a bit skeptical, but then again, being invited to a party as big as this was something to be skeptical about. Why would Miroku invite us to this gathering if we never really talked before? It was really suspicious now that I think about it.

Walking up the long pathway toward the house… well mansion, we could hear the loud music blasting. The bass was booming and it was vibrating the ground. I looked up at the windows and saw people's silhouette dancing. As we approached the door, I could hear laughter and voices shouting. People were having fun and we could too.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

"This is the beginning of social ruin. We are social outcasts compared to them." Ayame said, and then thought aloud. "But the again, we were never at the top of the social ladder either."

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Rin asked. We had reached the huge double doors and before I could answer her, the door busted open.

Two teens, a boy and girl, came out of the door, obviously drunk. They were all over each other laughing, tripping… groping and tugging on each other and saying incoherent phrases. They seem not to see us as they would have walked into us if we hadn't gotten out of the way.

"Oops…Sor-ry." He staggered sideways nearly falling, and almost pulled the girl down with him but he caught himself just in time. The girl looked at us and gave us sappy grin. "Don' miss out on dat parrrty. Kay." She giggled and plopped a hand on her friends' forehead.

"Thas'a gu-guudass party." His words were slurred together. The girl laughed and hiccupped, apparently agreeing. I chuckled at the two as they wobbled and stumbled down the pathway.

"Well, ya'll heard the girl. Let's not miss this party."

The decision was made. Turning back towards the double doors, we crossed the threshold.

And I was in awe. The entrance hall was beautiful. Everything was black and white, except for the red marble floor; the framed artworks on the walls were both modern and traditional. I looked up at the ceiling and gasped. In the center of it, was a circle skylight that gave a view of the sky above. I looked back down and saw two spiral staircases that led to two different floors. Chit chat and hilarity filled the well lit room.

Smiling, I walked farther into the room. Something red caught my eye, and my smile faltered. Wearing a red T-shirt that hugged his lithe frame, was Takanashi Inuyasha. His head was hung low, making his bangs cover his face and hide his angular tanned features. Silver hair, thick and unkempt fell down his back mid waist. His 6'2 frame that held strong shoulders were slouched. His usual mirthful and cocky amber gaze was downcast. His whole demeanor was off.

_Mhm. What's the matter with Mr. Suave? _As if he heard my thoughts, Inuyasha caught my gaze and raised a sliver brow in surprise. He looked at me, all over me, taking in everything about me. Then he gave me a small smile maybe even a smirk and I, getting flushed and uncomfortable, looked away.

But I had to look back, to confront him on his staring, but he was already gone, leaving me baffled.

"Who the hell invited you guys?" snapping out of my bafflement, I turned to face the voice. Kagura came into my view, sauntering over with a boy practically all over her back. She was wearing… I don't know what she was wearing. It looked ripped sheet for a skirt and small hand towel for a top… she looked so whorish to me. Her make up was overly done, her usually combed black tresses were frizzy and disheveled, and her clothes looked haphazardly thrown on her. It was not a look a supposed fashion guru was to have.

"I said who the hell invited you. No scratch that. I'll just give you the option of leaving now with your dignity with you or leaving with your faces scarred and your dignity in shambles." She was staring to raise her voice. I was about to tell her that it was none of her business and to shut the hell up and get on with her business. But again, Sango came to the rescue.

"And I'll you give the option of taking your vodka soaked ass out of how faces or take the possibility of me kicking your ass and leaving your pretty face scarred and your dignity in shambles." Kagura's maroon eyes widened and she jerked back in surprise. Ha! She wasn't expecting that. The boy toy on her back snickered and Kagura eyes widened further in embarrassment. Not one to be upstaged, Kagura opened her mouth to make a retort, but was interrupted.

"Ladies." Came Miroku's baritone voice. His violet button up shirt was loosened, showing a black wife beater that hugged his chest. His hands were in the pockets of well fitted jeans, his shoulders were slouched. His eyes were half lidded and misty. He carried an air of mysteriousness. And for seem reason, I could not read him. It was almost like he was high.

"This is not the place for such shenanigans." He took his hands out of his pockets and gestured towards the dancing crowd. "Kagura, please go somewhere else." She smacked her lips and rolled her eyes and promptly left, her little friend following her.

"Sorry 'bout that girls, she can be a bitch at times." He smiled and turned towards me. "Thanks for coming Kagome and for bringing your gal pals." He looked directly at Sango when he said that. "Your debt is now paid."

"Now, as you guy's host tonight, let me say this one thing." His voice got serious and looked imperiously at us. "What you see at this party… what you do at this party… stays at this party."

_Is it that serious? Geez._

"Now, please enjoy the festivities."

Hours passed. Hell, maybe it was minutes. I didn't know. I was tipsy… maybe drunk. Faint rumbling and the quaking of bass filled the room. The air reeked of sweat and alcohol. Bodies, hands, and lips and skin were all I saw. Everything was a blur of dancing bodies. And I hadn't seen Sango and Ayame in like _ever_. As soon as we dealt with the Kagura issue and those ridiculous rules, Sango was yanked away be a jovial Miroku. Ayame spotted this supposed old friend and got lost in the crowd. And then it was just me and Rin.

We were left standing in the in entrance hall looking like fools, staring at the half drunk teens dancing on the deep red marble floor. Then Rin spotted this comfy looking couch across the room. We shouted apologies as we pushed, shoved, and forced our way through the throng of people.

And we made it to the couch and sat, watching and waiting. Waiting for what? I don't know. But it was interesting seeing people act like fools from the alcohol in their system.

All was fine, until this boy come over offering pink frothy drinks. Taking one and thanking the boy, we got more comfortable on the couch and chit chatted about our surroundings. Ten minutes later, the same boy came back offering yet another pink frothy drink. I, liking the drink the first time, took another one. But instead of him leaving, he asked Rin to dance. Rin, not one to turn down a dance, looked at me, silently asking for permission. I nodded yes and haven't seen her since.

And I had been sitting here ever since. And hence, my current condition.

I couldn't see straight, my head was throbbing; I was pissed because my friends left me, and I wanted another drink, but couldn't find that boy. And on top of all that, I was afraid to leave the couch.

Then, by the grace of the gods above, I saw a glimpse of Sango's high ponytail. _Yes._ Thinking I was going to go over there and give her a piece of my mind for leaving me, I stood up and immediately regretted it. My vision blurred and the throbbing of my head intensified. _Damn. How much alcohol was in those drinks? I only had two._

When my vision cleared and my head stopped throbbing, I headed for Sango's direction. Making my way through the thick crowd, I tried to hurry up and reach her before I lost sight of her. But instead of catching up with Sango, I ran into a very giddy Rin.

"Ah, Kagome! This is the best night of my life! Thank you sooooooooo much for bringing me here!" She was dancing in circles, laughing at everything she saw, stumbling over her clumsy feet. And I was standing there looking dumbfounded. My friends were having all the fun, but I wasn't and I was the one who brought them here. This was some major BS.

Rin stopped shaking her ass to the beat and looked at me. "You know, you should ask somebody to dance."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "I don't know. But forget it. Just dance with me." Dancing, I didn't like it and she knew that. But if she liked something, I had to like it as well.

She grinned. "Come on Kagome. Nobody's looking at you." I was still skeptical. Shaking my head no, I was about to turn around and go back to that comfy couch and continue my silent brooding, but Rin, never taking no for an answer, grabbed me by the elbow and said that I needed to have fun and not worry about everyone else for a change.

Because of the alcohol in my system, my judgment was impaired and all my senses went out the window. _What the hay. No harm in a little dancing._

Letting her pull me back towards her, we fell into a basic rhythm. We were moving against each other, just swaying back and forth with our hips. Rin was lost in the music, lost in her own body movement. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. It was so easy for her to just let go.

So I, wanting to feel that same sensation of letting go, closed my eyes and let the beat of the music take me, and lost myself in the music too.

Not paying to attention to anyone but me and Rin, we kept bumping into the other dancers. As the tempo of the music sped up, so did our movements. We were throwing our hands in the air, swinging our hips wildly, swinging our hair and dancing on other people. I was so into the music, that I never noticed that Rin got lost into the dancing crowd.

And I never noticed him approaching until it was too late.

A pair of arms encircled my waist, pulling me back into to a hard chest. I opened my eyes and found that Rin was nowhere in sight.

"Dance with me now." His voice was low and velvety and by now, the cadence of the music had slowed and the tune was softer, so I could hear who it was, but I didn't want to believe that it was the voice that belong to a popular, highly attractive, confident, and witty boy that just happens to go with a popular ethereal beauty that was a potential cheater.

I turned around in his embrace and wanted my eyes to deceive me.

_Crap._

It was Inuyasha. And this situation was dangerous, my every instinct screamed it. Us in this position was never meant to be. First of all, I didn't like him, second, he had a girlfriend, and third, this position, his hands on my waist, was way to intimate for me to take.

I started to pull back, shaking my head no, but he, ignoring my protest, grinned and took my arms and draped them over his shoulders before he placed his hands on my hips and drew me closer to him. "Dance with me." He repeated as he guided me into a slow rhythm of swaying.

It was his amber gaze that drew me in. They were so alluring and exquisite and I found myself getting lost in them. He was warm and solid and pressed so close to me I could smell his essence.

This was not a good idea. I shouldn't be doing this. I _can't _be doing this. He was someone else's boyfriend. I should have said no more ardently, but my defenses were down and I was already at a disadvantage.

"Why so tense Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, lowering his head so that his mouth hovered near my ear. "It's just a dance."

_What the hell?_ He made it sound so casual, so off hand. Like us dancing together wasn't a problem and that he didn't have a girlfriend that he should be dancing with instead of dancing with me.

"This shouldn't be happening"

"And why is that?" I felt his lips graze my ear.

Because I don't like you, I wanted to say. Because I think your egocentric asshole who doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Because you have a girlfriend. Because you are popular and I'm not.

Because I think I could fall for a guy like you and I'm not ready for that again. I won't go through that again.

But before I could voice any of that, I felt a sense of trepidation, like somebody was watching me. I turned away from Inuyasha's embrace, ignored his baffled stare and looked around. I scanned the place, searching for any sign of an onlooker, but I didn't see anyone staring

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha murmured in my ear. His hands trailed down my arms until he reached my hands and pulled me into another tight embrace. …And I don't know if it was the alcohol running through my system or if I was just feeling bold, but I turned to look up at him and leaned towards his lips. I saw surprise written over his face but he took the initiative and dipped his head towards mine, closing all space between us.

His lips softly grazed mine at first, barely touching, taunting me with gentle nips that brought forth quivers and tingles down my back. Not wanting to be teased, I grabbed the back of his neck and crushed my lips to his. His lips were so warm and soft, the feel, the scent of him was overwhelming that it made my already alcohol filled mind even more hazy.

I feel so secure in his embrace… so safe and warm. _What a pleasurable sensation_. But the feeling ended when I felt that sense of dread come over me again. My eyes popped open and they came eye to eye with none other than Kikyo.

She was across the room, plenty of feet away from me, but the way she was glaring at me, she as might as well been in my face. My breath caught at the intensity of her stare, I could practically feel the anger roll off of her.

Then reality donned on me. _THIS_ is Inuyasha and _that _is his Kikyo. I shoved Inuyasha away from me and fought my way out of the dancing crowd. I kissed her boyfriend. _Her boyfriend._ That was something you do not do. Especially to someone of her social standing.

It was the alcohol. It had to be the alcohol.

Fuck. This was not how I wanted to start off my junior year.

~~~~~~£~~~~~ (*o*) ~~~~~~£~~~~~~~

_**I wish I could be as cruel as you**_

_**And I wish I could say the things you do**_

_**But I can't and I won't live a lie**_

Please review people. I need your encouragement.


End file.
